This study will characterize the experience with the use of surfactant therapy in the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) at St. Louis Children's Hospital. The study is a chart review of infants in the NICU who received surfactants therapy and matched controls who did not received surfactant. The review will characterize usage and adverse reactions.